Losses of the Heart
by Mithern
Summary: A tragedy strikes near the end of Trunks and Pan's date.
1. Dates ending with Tragedy

Author's note: I _do not _own Pan and Trunks. They are very well-known Dragonball Z characters. But I do very so wish that they were the same age, I think they'd make quite a couple! Please, please, please! Give me your opinions on this. Thank-you. ~Mit

Things like: _'Yea..' _Are the character's thoughts.

((Pan is like 16 here and Trunks is 18 or so..)) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a warm June night and the moon was full. Trunks and Pan walked through the park, laughing and talking. Trunks had his arm around Pan's waste as they walked. 

"I'm glad Gohan let you go on a date with me," Trunks said smiling.

Pan glanced downward, knowing that her father didn't know. She had told him that she went over to Mandy's house to watch movies. "Yea.." She said, looking up at Trunks, while all the time smiling.

Trunks leaned down slightly and kissed her cheek. "Pan, I liked you from the minute I saw you.." He said, remembering when they first met many, many years ago.

Pan smiled, '_Me too..'_ she agreed silently. 

Soon they had circled the whole park and got into Trunk's car. As the moon seemed to glow even brighter, Pan slipped into the seat. Trunks softly shut the door behind her.

After slipping into his seat, he glanced over at Pan. He smiled after she had returned the friendly, but silent greeting. He started the car and they sped into the empty city streets.

"Ya!" Pan said, smiling more then she ever had. Opening the window, she let the wind blow into her face, whipping her hair everywhere.

Trunks watched as Pan stuck her head partially out the window. 

Soon, Pan brought her head back in and rolled the window up. "Tonight rocked." She said, with a grin over her face.

Trunks agreed and he faced her. "I'm glad you had a good time." He leaned over and kissed her.

Pan returned the kiss, but let out a frightened gasp a second later.

As Trunks turned, a pair of bright lights blinded them. And then they collided into something, sending both Pan and Trunks, forward. They both were knocked unconscious. 

When Pan awakened, she found herself upside. She painfully turned her head to face Trunks. His eyes were closed and he didn't move. 

Pan tried to talk but nothing came out. She tried to move but the pain became too unbearable and soon she blacked out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So? What do ya think? I would really, really appreciate some reviews.. It'd mean alot to me, considering that this is my first fanfic. Well, should I continue? Tell me all! XD

~Mit

Garwolf@sbcglobal.net


	2. The Truth

Author's note: Heylo! It's me again. And I'm here to finish what I started! XD -Insert evil laughter- And again, I **_do not_** Pan or Trunks. They are characters from Dragonball Z. But my wishes are that they get together!! But that won't happen, so I'll continue. Thank-you. ~Mit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Pan awoken again, she found herself in a blinding white room. 

"She's awake!" Goten excitedly exclaimed.

"Shut the blinds, Goku!" Shouted Chi Chi.

Soon enough, she could see clearly. Goten was standing next to her. Chi Chi stood at the end of the bed and Goku was behind her. Gohan was on the other side of her, Videl next to Gohan.

"Pan! Oh, my Pan! Are you ok?" Chi Chi asked while rushing up to her side, pushing Goten over.

"Hi grandma.." Pan replied with a grunt of pain. Then, remembering Trunks, she shot up. "Trunks!? Where is he?!"

Everyone fell silent. No one wanted to look her in the eye.

"Where's Trunks?!?!" Pan scream out of frustration. "Mom?! Dad?!" Pan said in a frantic voice while looking up at them. The tears started to swell up inside her. "Please! Tell me!"

Finally, Videl stepped forward and took Pan's hand. "Pan, Trunks is in a coma.." Videl said.

Pan couldn't believe it. _'Not Trunks.. Trunks. I need to see him!' _She thought franticly. She tried to get up but couldn't move. She noticed that she had a cast on her left leg. Pan banged the bed with her fists, tears pouring from her eyes. "No.. No.. No!" She chanted to herself.

Videl put her hand on her daughter's shoulder in an attempt to calm her. "Honey, It's ok. He can wake up out of it anytime!" She said in a reassuring voice.

Everyone turned away, knowing the misery Pan must feel.

Then Gohan stepped forward. "Pan, you told me you were going to Mandy's house."

He said. His voice was stern, but a little concern in it told Pan that he wasn't completely mad.

Pan looked up at him, tears running down her face. "I'm.. I'm sorry.. But I knew you'd never approve of me and him, so.. So I had to sneak behind your back.." She finally said.

Gohan shook his head angrily. "If you knew, then why, Pan?! Why?! He just uses girls! For his own entertainment! I don't want you to get hurt." He yelled.

Videl grabbed Gohan's shoulder. "Honey, don't be so harsh on her.. She's just a child.." 

Gohan looked at Videl then back at Pan. "No. A child would not sneak behind my back. A child would not being going out with play boys. A child.." He looked at Videl.

"A child who has grown up..." She said quietly.

Pan wiped the tears away. "Daddy, I'm almost an adult. I should be able to do what I wish. I can't be your little girl forever." Pan said.

"I know.. But you're not an adult yet. And as long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules." Gohan said.

Pan became angered that he still didn't see it her way. "Daddy! I love Trunks! And he loves me. And if you don't like it, then I'll move out." Pan screamed.

Gohan, now a little shocked, looked at her. He looked down. "Fine. But when he comes out of that coma, tell him that if he hurts you.. I'll.. I'll..." Gohan muttered.

"You'll kill him, I know, daddy.." Pan said, putting her hand of her father's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A few weeks later)

Pan wheeled into Trunks' room. She was in her wheel chair, since her leg had recovered so quickly, thanks to the saiyan genes. She looks at the machine her love was hooked to. "Oh Trunks.." She muttered. "I'm.. I'm so sorry.." Pan felt as if she was going to cry again. She turned and wheeled out of the room, crying once again.

Videl was in the hall, waiting for her daughter. Pan left with her mother. 

On the way home, Pan was very silent. She was thinking all of the times she had spent with Trunks. _'Oh! How I miss him...I want him back..' _She wept silently that night. Her tears didn't seem to stop.. _'I'd cry a million years for you, Trunks..'_

Only a few weeks had passed until she got a phone call.

To be continued..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwahaha!! A cliff hanger! I really want some reviews, good, hopefully. ^-^ And thanks to all of you who gave me reviews on the first chapter, you all rock! More to come!

~Mit

Garwolf@sbcglobal.net


	3. Welcome Home

Author's note: Argh! Trying to finish.. @_@;; But it's so hard.. And, yet _again,_ **_none_** of these characters belong to me.. Sadly enough.. T-T ~Mit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Bring Bring* 

Pan heard the telephone ringing in the other room. Frankly, she didn't care. She listened as her mother picked it up and began to talk.

"Oh! Really?! Oh, she'll be so happy! She might even get her saiyan appetite back!" Videl talked excitedly. Soon, she hung up and Pan could hear her coming to her room. 

"Pan! You won't believe it!" She said, bursting into Pan's room.

Pan looked up at her, with the same gloomy and blank expression she had since the accident. 

"What? Vegeta finally beat grandpa?" She asked plainly.

"No. I don't think that will happen for some time.. But Trunks is awake!!" She told Pan.

Pan gasped with an excited sparkle in her eye. "Really?!" She asked again.

"Yes! I can drive you over right now! They already took him home." She said. _'Finally, he's awake and Pan can live her life again...' _Videl thought happily.

After a few minutes of getting up and around, Videl and Pan set off towards the Brief's home. They were on their own since Gohan was working. 

(Few minutes later)

They approached the home. Bra was outside ready to greet them when she spotted them.

"Panny!" She squealed as she ran over and gave her friend a huge bear hug.

"Hey Bra!" Pan returned the hug.

"Com'on! Trunks wants to see you!" Bra said while dragging Pan along with Videl following.

They entered the home and Videl was greeted with a hug from Bulma. Vegeta made no attempt to get up from the chair he was sitting in and only rolls his eyes at the show of affection.

"Hey Vegeta." Pan said. But all she got in response was a grunt. Pan just shrugged and continued to follow Bra to Trunk's room.

Bra slowly opened the door. Trunks was sitting on his bed, reading a book when Pan entered. Pan's heart leapt for joy, seeing that Trunks was okay.

Pan ran over to Trunks and embraced him in a huge bear hug. "Oh! I missed you, Trunks!" She said, the tears swelling up inside her.

"Sorry I worried you Pan.." He said smiling.

Pan could only smile in response.

Bra decided to leave the room and let the two talk. She quickly left, shutting the door behind her.

Pan let a tear loose and she looked at Trunks. "You worried me so much."

Trunks smiled. "I can tell, I see you lost your saiyan appetite. You feel as light as a feather!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

Pan also laughed and noticed for the first that she had lost some weight.

Trunks pulled her close again and kissed her passionately. "I missed you.." He whispered in her ear.

"Me too.." She whispered back. She kissed him and he deepened the kiss.

(Few more minutes.. :3)

Videl opened the door and saw her daughter laying next to Trunks. They were both fast asleep. Videl smiled and shut the door, leaving them to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, how'd ya like it? I finally completed it. And I think it turned out quite good, not to brag or anything. All reviews are welcomed with wide open arms!! And any ideas for another story. Well, thanks for reading! You all rock.

~Mit

Garwolf@sbcglobal.net


End file.
